elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Knifepoint Mine
Knifepoint Mine is an unmarked mine that can be found at the far end of Knifepoint Ridge. Inside the mine iron and corundum ore veins can be found as well as a Bandit Chief. The mine contains a large chest which yields leveled loot. As well as a leveled weapon can be looted from the weapon rack to the left of the chest. A plethora of ingredients and fungi are also present here. A dead Imperial can be found lying in the locked cell. Quests Boethiah's Calling Kill the Champion of Boethiah and retrieve the Ebony Mail. Bounty Quests Kill the Bandit Leader. Notable items *A Master locked chest behind the Forge. *When returning to the mine for the quest "Boethiah's Calling," all loot respawns (including ore veins) and an additional 19 Corundum Ore Veins spawn. Mining There are nineteen corundum ore veins, five iron ore veins and three loose iron ore to be found in the mine; in order relative to the entrace: # Three loose iron ores are in a cart immediately in front of you in the first chamber. # The first iron ore vein is on the ground to the left of the above cart. # Another iron ore vein in the corner behind the first one (to the right of the cart). # To the left of the above vein is a small locked prison cell containing a dead Imperial and three iron ore veins. # Leave the cell and continue forwards down three wooden ramps, just before the last ramp is the first corundum vein in the wall on the right. # Continue forwards and another vein is on the floor to the right just before another locked gate. # Head through the locked gate and over the wooden bridge to find a vein in the wall on your right. # Go back across the bridge and turn right, head down a wooden ramp and there's a vein in the wall at the bottom, on the left. # Turn around and head down the small ramp into the large, main chamber and immediately turn right. Follow the wall along to find the vein on the ground between wooden beams. # Continue along the same wall to find another vein in the wall on your right. # Further still is the next vein on the floor to your right. # Above and to the left of your position is a wooden walkway, head underneath it and up a ramp to find a corundum vein in the wall on your right at the top. # Immediately to the left of #12, on the floor. # Immediately to the left of #13, in the wall. # Head back down the ramp into the main chamber and there's a vein on the foor slightly to your right, before you reach the table in the middle of the room. # Turn to your right and another vein in on the floor against the wall. # Turn around and head across the room, just past the table and grindstone is a vein on the floor. # There's a stone pillar directly in front of you, the next vein is on the floor to the right of it. # There's a smelter on your right, head to the left from that to find the vein on the floor against the wall. # Go through the opening to the left into a gas-filled chamber, a corundum vein is in the wall immediately to your right. # In the corner right next to #20 (they're touching). # Turn left and continue through the gas chamber and up a small ramp, find the vein on the floor to your right. # The final vein is bit further on, in the wall on your right. Facilities *Alchemy Lab *Tanning Rack *Forge *Grindstone Appearances * de:Messerkammmine es:Mina de Punta del Cuchillo Category:Skyrim: Mines Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations